prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC546
is the 46th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 191st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode, the Dream Collet is completed, but Kawarino has a nasty plot to steal it away from the Cures. Synopsis ''With the Dream Collet complete, Kawarino plots to steal it away from the Cures as they enjoy the New Year holiday. '' Summary The group pay their respects at the temple for New Year's payer. Milk and Nozomi start to bicker while Karen asks what Rin wished for, only for Nozomi and Milk to return to them - making complaints that the other girl was being mean to her. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee was planning on resigning, but before he can leave, Kawarino happens to spot the letter and teleports him to the roof. Bunbee starts to criticize him, and he responds by blowing him away from the roof. The next day the girls went out to try to find the last Pinky. To their surprise, they notice it standing on top of Nozomi's head. She wastes no time to try to seal it within the Collet, but Bloody appears to summon Kowaina hands through the park. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and begin fighting him. Dream struggles to protect the Pinky and is grabbed by several of the hands, formed into a net. The other girls try to free her and Bloody forms a wall to protect the net from them. Lemonade and Mint are able to leap over it with ease, and Lemonade steals his hat while Mint kicks his stick away to weaken it. Rouge and Aqua kick the wall down as well as the net, allowing Dream to free herself. Bloody changes into his monster form and starts to attack everyone, when suddenly the Black Mask appears over his head. He ignores it and keeps attacking, fusing every Kowaina hand into a single, giant hand. Together the girls and Milk use Five Explosion to defeat the Kowaina. Bloody retreats back to Nightmare, where he is scolded for not using the Mask. When Bloody reveals they gathered all the pinkies, Kawarino opened the path to eternal despair for Bloody, saying he isn't needed anymore and forces the mask onto his face at the last second. The Cures return the final Pinky into the Dream Collet when someone comes into the store. Coco goes to check it out, but finds nobody, so he heads outside to check when Kawarino suddenly appears. A few minutes later, Coco returns and tries to hurry Nozomi into putting the last Pinky into the Collet. She does and it starts to shine, with Natts staring at it until Coco asks him to show it to him. Everyone is a bit concerned, even doubtful, but Milk doesn't seem to be aware of anything and hands it over to him before she can be warned not to. Coco changes to reveal he was really Kawarino in disguise and reveals the real Coco to be trapped outside of the store. He shoves Natts over and laughs at them before vanishing - leaving everyone shocked. Major Events *Kawarino throws Bunbee off the Nightmare headquarters, seemingly to his doom... *Nozomi catches the 55th and final Pinky, sealing it in the Dream Collet. *Kawarino implants a Black Mask on Bloody and forces him to sink into despair, eliminating him. *Kawarino steals the Dream Collet by manipulating Milk into giving it to him while disguised as Coco. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Nyankyu Villains *Bloody *Bunbee *Kawarino *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes